


A Gift for You

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Actual Garbage, Christmas Shopping, Crack, Eddie Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Reunion, Snarts can be Helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas shopping is great and all, but there's only so much Caitlin can take of Iris talking about Eddie and Barry's pitiful looks.</p><p> </p><p>[From awful-aus, #286: “My [friend] dragged me into this stupid department store and while she’s browsing I’m standing near the perfume department and you’re one of those people who stands in the aisles and asks people if they want samples only you don’t ask. You just spray people as they walk by. I want to play give me a bottle” AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for You

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the thing. Finals? Broke me. So much. Please accept this garbage.
> 
> Thank

Caitlin likes Iris; she considers her a good friend. They've taken to hanging out together outside of STAR Labs, talking not just about Flash business but anything and everything. Iris is a wonderful person, and clearly packs as much sunshine as Barry in her smile. It's nearly impossible not to want her as a friend, really.

But here's the thing: Iris is very much in love. Which is great, it really is, and Caitlin is so happy for her. What she's not so happy about is when Eddie Thawne becomes all she talks about. Of course Iris doesn't mean to do it, and she's fully capable of talking about other things, but when she asked Barry and Caitlin to join her for Christmas shopping, she failed to mention she was getting stuff for her fiancé. Meaning, now she's sharing endless anecdotes about Eddie, asking Barry and Caitlin again and again what she should get for him.

It's cute. It is. Yet it's also...Caitlin feels so bad for saying it, but she's getting annoyed at this point.

All told, she can't blame everything on Iris here. Part of it—most of it—is Caitlin herself. And she thinks she can speak for Barry when she says he's in the same boat. The awful, sinking boat whose pitiful passengers are pining for their absent criminal halves. Because God forbid the Snart siblings ever make things easy.

Gone for the holidays, they said. Big job, they said. Don't try to find us, they said, don't want to shoot you.

Caitlin shouldn't be surprised they still battle the Flash despite one of their sleeping with him.

Her musings are interrupted by a gasp from Iris. "Those are Eddie's favorite work shirts! They're on sale—I'll be right back!"

Barry plasters on a smile. It's gone as soon as Iris is knee-deep in the Men's Wear. Barry Allen in love is not good for others. He's too...Caitlin just wants to give him a hug, really.

She settles for a pat on the shoulder and a wan smile of her own. "Cisco says he's making progress on getting past Len's encryption. You'll be foiling his dastardly plans soon enough."

Times like this Caitlin's reminded how weird their relationships really are.

Barry puts up another smile. "I should find something for Joe while we're here."

Caitlin squeezes his shoulder and says, "Lisa's perfume is on sale. I might as well get  _something_ for her."

At least she leaves Barry with a more genuine grin on his face. Much better than the puppy eyes.

Macy's perfume section is located right next to the jewelry, where men roam the cases trying to find something pretty for the women in their lives. Caitlin can't help but smother a laugh at their scrunched expressions as they attempt to find something special. It's adorable. Or maybe Lisa's rubbed off on her, giving her a terrible sense of humor.

Caitlin wishes she could say that. Honestly though, she'd been snickering at men in jewelry stores for many Christmases.

Following the SALE signs, Caitlin easily finds Lisa's perfume. Even better, she does not do the pathetic act of smelling it. She's about to turn and make her way to the counter when she hears something strange.

A spraying noise, followed by a spluttering and a, "What the hell?!"

It happens two more times. Confused, Caitlin looks over her shoulder. Her mouth drops.

Standing there in a Macy's employee uniform is none other than Lisa Snart, and she's spraying her favorite perfume at random passerby. Caitlin blinks a few times, but Lisa fails to disappear. Her hair's pulled back in a ponytail, nails painted a Christmasy red—she's even wearing a Santa hat. As if sensing her girlfriend's eyes boring in her temple, she looks right at Caitlin.

A delighted smirk curls her painted lips. With her free hand, she takes up another bottle and gives it an inviting shake at Caitlin. Caitlin, who marches over to her and hisses, "What are you doing?!"

Lisa presses the bottle into her hand with a wink. "Ho, ho, ho," she says.

Without looking, she sprays yet another passerby. And—damn it, that seems fun. Caitlin bites her lip. Looks down at the bottle. Looks back up at Lisa's stupidly beautiful face.

She sets her gift on a nearby shelf and takes Lisa's hand. "You are terrible," she mutters.

Lisa snickers, "Of course I am, sweetheart. But I come bearing gifts."

Just as Caitlin takes her first victim at the throat, she sees a familiar pair of goggles.

" _No_."

Lisa kisses her temple, " _Yes_. Enjoy the show, doctor."

Caitlin won't say it, but she thinks Lisa knows: this is the best gift she's going to get this year.

Together they watch and spray other people in the face as Len effortlessly weaves through the crowd of holiday shoppers, ignoring the confused glances he gets. There's no cold gun in sight, or a parka, just a long black coat and waistcoat with a dark blue tie over black slacks and fancy shoes. He looks the epitome of a high-class criminal, and he bumps his shoulder right into Barry's back.

Of course, Barry being Barry, he immediately turns away from the watches he'd been browsing and apologizes. The words die on his tongue when he sees who it is. His smile would be enough to light the entire city, and it tugs at Caitlin's heartstrings.

For his part, Len pretends not to notice. He starts putting items into his pocket as easily as breathing. Anything that seems to catch his eye—a watch, a necklace, anything within his reach. Caitlin and Lisa double-team a man being a dick to his girlfriend as Barry gets a glint in his eye. Once again Caitlin is reminded of how strange their relationships are, because Barry foiling Len's plans has become flirting for them.

"Was there even a job in the first place?" she asks Lisa.

Lisa leans over, breath tickling Caitlin's ear. "You're looking at it."

Caitlin turns full towards her, surprised—Lisa finally kisses her. Caitlin almost laughs as the brim of Lisa's Santa hat tickles her forehead. She doesn't though, because Lisa's lips are warm and sure, tasting faintly of holiday mint gloss and everything Caitlin's wanted for the past two weeks. It's nothing heated or deep, but Caitlin feels the kiss all the way down to her toes.

A man has the nerve to cat call them. They separate at the same time to spray the perfume right in his eyes.

"Oops," Lisa says as the man starts shouting, "did we do that?"

"I think you're fired," Caitlin replies.

"What a shame. And here I'd been hoping to turn a new leaf."

Meanwhile, Len's taken advantage of Barry's being distracted by the shouting man. He snatches a few more items and makes for the door. In a blink, Barry's in front of him.

"Can't let you walk out of here with those, Cold," he smiles.

A smirk teases at Len's lips. "Oh? And who's going to stop me?"

Another blink, and suddenly Len's pockets are empty. What he'd picked up dangle harmlessly on their rightful hooks and shelves. Barry's not an inch from his face.

"Curses," says Len flatly, "foiled again."

As Barry leans in for a proper hello, Iris gives Lisa the thumbs-up.

Caitlin squawks, "She—you—!"

Lisa kisses her cheek and leads her from the store at a jog. Security's heard their latest victim, and they don't look pleased.

"By the way, Caitlin-darling," she says over the commotion, "thanks for the gift."

She holds up the box containing her perfume. Caitlin scolds her all the way to her car.

All in all, the Snart siblings can call this job a resounding success.

**Author's Note:**

> The killergold tag is growing on Tumblr. I am so proud. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
